


Drift away

by NiGhTs_FaLlZ



Category: DreamSMP, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiGhTs_FaLlZ/pseuds/NiGhTs_FaLlZ
Summary: Tubbo died during the final battle of l’manburg when he jumped in front of tommy to protect him from techno. Now, he haunts a seemingly empty snow town quite close by. Seemingly.Or; tubbo dies, and wakes up a ghost in Snowchester. Ghost dad captainsparklez is there to take care of him. and later on he gets a semi-alcoholic ram brother. but he's happy with that.
Kudos: 31





	Drift away

**Author's Note:**

> yes ik this is my third story but i have writers block for the other two and have the desire to write

**CW: swearing, death**

_Color._

_Pain._

_Screaming._

_It was all very familiar to the dark haired boy, he was practically numb to it now._

_Though that didn’t stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks and staining the charred stone beneath him as he collapsed._

_It had been a blur really, a last minute reckless decision. All he remembered was running forward as techno finished speaking, a firework charged crossbow settled in his hand as he pointed it at his friend. He remembered screaming as he charged in front, arms jerking up instinctively as the hissing pain exploded against him. It singed his skin slightly as the burning flames burned its way through the nooks in his armor. He remembers collapsing, chest heaving as the air suddenly became thick with smoke and made it much harder for him to breathe. “ubbo-_ **_Tubbo!_ ** _” Tommy's screaming, jerking his body halfway off the ground as he cradles his dying friend close to him. “Fuck tubbo- tubbo you’re gonna be okay.” he faintly hears his best friend._ **_Was he even allowed to call him that anymore?_ ** _Hiccuping, he was crying. Clinging to his armored body as pain melted its way through Tubbos' system like molten lava in the nether. He remembers shakily grabbing at Tommys own armor. Coughing as his aching body slowly began to numb. “ ‘m sorry” he managed to slur, Tommy’s words, both speaking and curse filled screaming, was slowly drowned out by the overwhelming white noise that filled his brain._

_It wasn’t long before everything faded to black._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Fuck!” a voice suddenly cried, jerking upwards with an unneeded gasp for air as he sits up in seemingly untouched snow. Tears roll down his transparent cheeks and seem to make a sizzling noise as they hit and melt the snow it comes into contact with. He blinks, looking around at the dark. Seemingly abandoned village he’s awoken in. shakily, he pushed himself to his knees, he’d been laying down, close to the position he’d died in. it isn’t long before it registers in his mind that he can’t feel the cool snow. _He realizes he can't feel anything._ He hurriedly scrambles to his feet jerking his head around frantically as he tries to identify his location, he slowly drifts backwards, trying to get a better view of- drifts? He looks down at the ground, almost screaming as he realized he was fucking _float._ **_He was floating._ **He narrowed his eyes, trying to remember why he was floating. He’d died hadn’t he? Why was he here? 

_t̷̩̍̋o̵̜̱̼͚̺͂̐͂́͌ ̴̡̝̙̺̜͌͌̄͘̕͝m̷͍͉͓̟̖͖̏ḿ̷̙̥̺̰̋͠͝ ̴̡̞̟̗̞̭͑͛͝y̷̢̡̪͎̩̑̉̃͜ screaming as he gripped onto his dying body._

_ț̸̣̲̟͈̊̔̍̇e̸̠̪̺̔͝ ̸̗͍͋̽̔̓̏̅͠ ̶̞̗̪̇̽͆̓͠c̶̢͕̪͎̞̤̫͑̌h̵̛͕̯̜̀̂̍͊͗n̵͓͋̔̾͌͘͝ ̴̨̘̝̺͌̍͐͠o̵͖̝̫̟͓͖͖͒͠ and ṕ̶̜͔̭̣̯̔̆h̸̗̱̖̝̯̬̫̔i̴͇̫̤̜̥̊̄͋͝ ̶͉̝̲̎̈́̍̉͌͝ͅ;̸̫̱̠̀̔̅̌̈́̄l̷̲̼̝͊ laughing as explosions rung out around them._

_God why did his_ **_head hurt so much?_ **

As he tried to recall the broken memories he frowned as whenever he tried to remember a person they seemed scratched out. Like his mind has taken a piece of chalk and scribbled over them. Leaving only familiar feelings symbols in their path. He could not remember the people, only seemingly a few events. And even then, a lot of them appeared to be scratched out or lost completely. Leaving large blanks in his timeline. He heaved an irritated sigh, allowing himself to slowly drift above the ground as he directed his gaze to the star filled sky.he had stopped crying by now, he hadn’t even known he was. His trail on slightly melted snow would be covered up soon anyway. He sniffled, feeling quite numb as he closed his eyes. Did he need to sleep? Probably not, he was dead after all. Even so, the action felt somewhat comforting.

Even though he had the faintest feeling of something, or someone staring at him. He allowed himself to drift.


End file.
